


coming home

by Satine86



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Shepard hit her head on the bulkhead with a pained grunt, for no reason other than her own carelessness and the fact she was distracted. But the distraction was worth it.





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted: “You’re holding back" posting it over for posterity and because I miss these two. ;-;

Shepard hit her head on the bulkhead with a pained grunt, for no reason other than her own carelessness and the fact she was distracted. But the distraction was worth it.

“All right there?” Kaidan asked against her neck, not even looking up. 

“Fine.” She tilted her head to one side, exposed her neck a little more. The dull ache at the back of her head was already subsiding when Kaidan’s hands slid down her sides to start unclasping the front of her pants. “Yup, just fine.” 

He laughed against her neck, his breath warm as it tickled the hairs on the back of her neck. This was the furthest they had gone since he had rejoined the crew. The furthest they had gone since well before Collectors or Cerberus or Reapers. Because he had needed him, and frankly so had she. 

But she had missed this, missed them, missed  _ him _ .

Except it wasn’t quite the same, and she couldn’t figure out why. Because Kaidan was still Kaidan; he felt the same, smelled the same, and even tasted the same. Maybe that was the problem, maybe it was because she wasn’t the same.

Shepard pulled away from him and Kaidan lifted his head to look at her, brows arcing upward in question. 

“You’re holding back,” she said. 

“I didn’t think I was.” He looked down pointedly toward where his hand was splayed against her stomach, nearly jammed down the front of her pants. 

She ignored that, instead framed his face with both hands. “It’s still me, Kaidan. Everything else aside, it’s still me.” 

He released a deep breath, and let his forehead rest against hers. “I know. It’s just been a while, and I think I’m afraid it’s not quite real.” 

“Well, the lump on the back of skull from the bulkhead seems pretty real to me.” Shepard pulled back just enough to look Kaidan in the eye and shrugged.

Kaidan laughed at that, a soft sound that relaxed his face. Actually he seemed much more relaxed than he had before. So maybe that was all it had been: nerves. She could understand that, she still got butterflies in her stomach every time she kissed him. 

Whatever awkwardness, whatever trepidation that had hung between them seemed to have dissipated now. Replaced by the near giddiness of being close to each other, feeling each other’s warmth. 

He brought his mouth close to hers, lips hovering obnoxiously close but never quite finding hers. She knew he was teasing her, and she could practically feel him gloating already because he knew what she would do. 

With a slightly frustrated growl, she grabbed his face once again and crushed her lips to his in a heated kiss just as his hand finally dipped below the band of her underwear.  As they kissed, hard and heady and perfect, Shepard thought now it felt like it should with Kaidan; like home.


End file.
